frogfractions2fandomcom-20200214-history
Twitch
Writer/game dev for FF2 Justin Bortnick (aka Lord HuffNPuff) hosts a Twitch stream that has shown off Amiibos and other objects. Twitch stream is available here: https://www.twitch.tv/lordhuffnpuff 7/20/16 - Justin streamed Hearthstone. He began looking through several books including Paradise Lost and Eggs, As Usual Breafast Etc. After the stream, an image of the beach was shown while music played. At one point, I've Got You Under My Skin played. The Dark Pages Podcast logo was up for a while while music from the Dark Souls games played. At the very end, Justin's camera came out to show him in a Groundskeeper Willie mask. He imitated Willie's voice and said "ack, how can I get this computer to work." 7/30/16 - Justin streamed Heroes of the Storm (HOTS), Rocket League, and Guild Wars 2. At one point, he held up a a magazine titled XVII featuring Jeanne D' Arc and an article in the corner titled "A sere ditched his lord for me". After the stream briefly ended, he returned in a top hat and coat speaking in an old-timey accent and holding up a newspaper from Oct 24, 1901. An article titled "Once and Then Nevermore" on display and Justin talked about Annie Edson Taylor going over Niagra Falls in a barrel. Following the end of the stream, he tweeted "Well that was strange" and responded "felt a bit... displaced for a few minutes" 8/02/16 - Justin streamed Heroes of the Storm. At the beginning, he did an old-timey slapstick silent movie routine. 8/14/16 - Justin streamed Heroes of the Storm. At the beginning of the stream his facecam had a sepia filter and old time music from the early 1900's was playing. The songs player were: Grand Ol Flag, Swanee River, Take Me Out To The Ballgame, Auld Lang Syne, On Moonlight Bay, and Swing Low Sweet Chariot. At the end of the stream he looked through all of the hero skins in-game, "reviewing" them. After he returned to the first skin he looked at, he just repeated himself, going through every single skin again. This time loop of sorts happened 4 times. 8/15/16 - Justin streams Heroes of the Storm again. Towards the end, he pretend he's going to review skins and then ends up reviewing other game elements like stimpacks, doing the math to see how many games you have to win for them to be worthwhile. He ends the stream answering a phone call. His end of the phone call was as follows: "hello, what's up? okay. uh, I'll call you back in like 5 minutes. no no no that's fine, I'll call you back in 5 minutes. okay. yep. yep. okay. now if I don't let them..that's bad. okay... uh huh... and how many are there? maybe I should, just tell me now. (whispers sorry, knock on door?). And how many did you lose? that's that's within acceptable tolerances. uh huh. uh huh. well it can't be real, it's gotta be some sort of trick right? uh huh. have you considered a firewall to prevent that? no, have you considered stronger passwords to prevent that? okay, I can't do anything given that, I can't get to you. you're too far away for be to be of any help. Okay, good luck, maybe next time you'll be smarter about that thing. okay, alright, good luck." He hung up and reminded the stream "Never make your passwords easy to guess, you might get hacked, or password guessed or whatever." After the stream, he came back online only showing a blank screen. Then the Timetravel.club admin screen was shown. Justin entered "aptitude moo" and then ":(" when ACCESS DENIED appear. Category:Social Media